1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a system and method for providing visual keyboard guides according to a programmable set of keys.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional keyboards, in order to provide a guide by which a user may determine whether their fingers are properly positioned on the keyboard keys, a set of indentions or raised portions on the physical keys are provided. Typically, these tactile guides are provided on the “F” and “J” keys of a QWERTY keyboard. From this initial reference point, most keyboard typists are expected to know the relative reach to the other keys on the keyboard. However, for some users, there are special keys, such as the “F1” through “F12” keys and the number keys, that are not typically used during daily use and may be difficult to intuitively reach. There are also times when users are not absolutely sure as to which special keys they are touching. Moreover, there are conditions, such as low light conditions, under which a user may not be able to determine which keys they are touching because they are unable to see the characters imprinted on the keys.
The problems associated with determining finger position relative to keyboard keys is made even greater with the advent of new virtual keyboards. With such virtual keyboards, the keys are projected onto a flat surface using a laser light or other light source. Pressing of the keys is detected through monitoring the motion of a user's hands relative to the projected keyboard. Such virtual keyboards do not provide ay tactile guide for informing the user of hand position relative to the keyboard.